Distractions
by Corbomite Ignite
Summary: One shots detailing random encounters between a certain demon lord and time-traveling miko. Sess/Kag


This is my first InuYasha story. This will (hopefully) be a series of one shots about random encounters between Kagome and Sesshoumaru. Constructive criticism is appreciated! Oh, and I do not own InuYasha!

He walked through the forest, enjoying the feeling of a cool autumn breeze caressing his face. He breathed in the crisp heady scents of the trees and decaying leaves around him and felt his tense muscles begin to relax. Something akin to a smirk played at the corner of his lips as he realized that nobody would ever think that he, Sesshoumaru, was a nature-lover. But sometimes these solitary strolls felt like his only solace from his responsibilities and from his own goals and expectations. There were no pesky hanyou to deal with, no obnoxious servants to tune out, no lands to protect. He could just clear his mind of everything, and be the creature he was truly meant to be. A wild beast running swiftly through the night, catching his prey, taking a mate, howling at the stars.

But such a life was not meant for one born as a lord over others. He could not think only of his own selfish wishes. But how wonderful would it be if he never had to take this human form again, never had to follow the strict rules of demon society?

He let out an inaudible sigh and leaned his head back so the currents of wind breaking the trees could lift his long silver tresses. Feeling the air rush past him this way made it suddenly feel as if he were running free in his true form, and he closed his eyes, losing himself in that thought. He was brought back to reality by a familiar scent in the wind, and he let out a low growl at this distraction from his alone time. Could he never have a moment of peace?

He started walking briskly towards this distraction, his only intent to remove it from his presence so he could continue his solemn contemplation. Breaking through the trees, he found the object of his disdain sitting in the middle of a small clearing, tears streaming down it's face, and holding the carcass of a dead animal on it's lap.

His brother's miko.

He thought of killing her on the spot, wasting no time to get back to what he was doing, but the intrigue of the situation made him pause. If anything, he was a curious creature, and though he seemed to be interested in very little of the lives of those around him, he did find some satisfaction in unraveling small mysteries like this. It took his mind off other things.

As if just sensing his presence, the miko's head shot up and her eyes fell on him, wide with terror and red from crying. He gazed down at her with a look of extreme boredom, but his head was racing with possible explanations for this situation. Unable to think of any, and certainly not about to ask her, he turned to walk back the way he came.

"What are you doing here?" she blurted and then the sound of her hand clasping over her mouth. He tried to hold back another smirk.

"I have no reason to explain my presence to a mere human," he countered as he took another step towards the edge of the trees.

"Sesshoumaru, wait!" he heard her cry out. And then, "please..."

Turning back around to face her, he flipped his hair over his shoulder, all the while wondering why he was consenting to the girl's request. "For what reason should I stay? There is nothing of interest to me here."

She lowered her eyes to the ground, in a gesture of submission, and he found himself somewhat surprised by her actions. He had expected rash anger and maybe shouting from his brother's hot-headed companion. Certainly not compliance.

"Please," she choked out through a new wave of tears. "Can you use your Tenseiga, to bring him back?"

He let his gaze drop to the dead creature she gestured to, and quirked an eyebrow. This was getting slightly more interesting. For in her lap lay a dead stray dog.

"Why would I wield my Tenseiga for the benefit of such a worthless creature?" he demanded. He felt a spike of anger permeate the air around him and grinned to himself. There was the miko he had unfortunately come to know.

"How dare you call him a worthless creature!" she screamed, her hand balling to fists in the dogs hair. "He's not worthless at all! He's brave, loyal, agile, trusting, smart, everything any decent person would want to be!"

Angry tears spilled down her cheeks now as he watched her defend this large, dead animal with all her might. It certainly was an interesting distraction.

"How do you know this creature was all that you claim?" he wondered absently aloud, running his claws through his silky hair.

"Because..." she murmured, stroking the beast's matted fur tenderly. "He died defending me from a demon. All because I left a little food out for him last night. He looked so hungry."

She broke down into shuddering sobs once again and he stood silently watching for a moment. Mystery solved, he eventually turned away from her and took a step toward the forest, when a surprising thing happened. His Tenseiga pulsed in its sheath, calling to him.

'Tenseiga,' he mused to himself. 'Surely you don't expect me to resurrect this dog?'

Hearing footsteps, she looked up to see Sesshoumaru stalking towards her, sword raised, a look of determination on his face. Her eyes widened with fear and then squeezed shut as she waited to feel the blade strike her down. 'This is what you get for yelling at a demon lord!' she chastised herself. 'I can't believe I'm going to die a virgin!' After a few long moments and no pain, she cautiously opened her eyes to see him walking away from her, disappearing into the forest. Then to her increased surprise she felt something warm and wet on her face, and looked down into the face of a very happy and very alive dog. It licked her face once more and then dashed off into the forest in the same direction Sesshoumaru had gone.

Jumping up, she ran after him only to find him a few yards into the forest, in front of the demon lord, as if blocking his path. 'Oh no!' she groaned inwardly. 'What is he doing!?'

What happened next was a surprise to both of them. The dog crouched down, tail wagging slowly between its legs, and crawled a few steps towards the youkai. Its ears were back and it whimpered in submission, as if showing respect to the being that saved its life. Sesshoumaru stared down at the dog for a moment, before giving it a brief nod of acknowledgement. It then perked up and bounded of into the forest, tongue lolling out of its mouth, as it dodged around tree's and over stones. Kagome smiled as she watched the dog go and then looked up at Sesshoumaru to find him starring after the beast, a wistful look on his face. Reaching out she cautiously took his sleeve in her hand. Snapping back to reality he glared at her, his eyes demanding to know why she dared to touch his person.

"Thank you, Lord Sesshoumaru" she whispered, tears of happiness welling in her eyes but not falling. She turned and walked away then as he gazed after her in a slight state of confusion. Why did he not kill her for her invasion of his person? Why did she suddenly think to call him by his proper title when she all but refused to in the past? And why did she seem to cry with every emotion she had?

Rubbing his temples with his fingertips, he headed back towards his camp and his pack. He had taken a stroll to clear his mind but instead had gotten a headache. Life just wasn't fair sometimes.

Please Review!


End file.
